I'm fine!
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: When Pietro contracts the flu, he tries to hide it from his sister so he doesn't have to go to the doctor. However, one doesn't simply hide something from Wanda, especially when the person hiding it is the one she knows the most. (Aka Pietro is incredibly stubborn and neither Wanda nor Clint believe he is fine)


Pietro groaned as he coughed for probably the thousandth time that day, shivering and pulling the covers up to his chin. He was in the avengers tower, sprawled out on the couch with three large blankets and tissues covering him. He had been ill for about three days, but refused to go to the doctor. Wanda had been gone the past week on a mission with Steve, Natasha, and The Vision. He wasn't needed so he stayed home, though they spoke often. He hid his sickness from her because he didn't want to worry and he knew she would abandon the mission and come back immediately.

Tony, Pepper, and Clint tried to take him to the doctor but to no avail as he ran off and hid somewhere in the tower until they gave up. It only took five minutes for Tony, and two hours for Pepper. Clint, however, was a different story when he tried to force Pietro to go to the doctor he had to super speed to the other side of town and hide there for forty eight hours before sneaking back in. This may seem like a lot to avoid going to the doctor, but he hated being examined, he had enough of that with HYDRA.

He groaned once more after another painful round of coughing. "You know you will get better if you would just go to a doctor." Clint said, walking into the room holding a mug of peppermint tea.

"Never. I am fine." Pietro said stubbornly, taking the offered tea and sipping on it.

Clint snorted "I would drag you there myself, but there's no point. Besides, your sister is on her way back, I'm sure she will make you go."

This made Pietro choke on his tea. "She's what?" he sputtered.

"Yeah. Steve just called, they will be here in thirty minutes. I suggest you hide." He smirked.

Pietro jumped up, but when he went to leave a force held him still. He frowned and tried again only to find he didn't move an inch.

"Just what is this I hear about not going to the doctor when you are clearly sick." A familiar voice, he recognized as his sister, said.

"Oh, did I say thirty minutes." Clint smirked. "I meant thirty minutes ago. Long enough for debriefing and for me to tell her about your antics while she was gone."

"And I am not amused." Wanda said.

"Pietro groaned. "But Wanda, I don't need to go. I'm fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel fine!"

"Really?" Clint asked. "You've been coughing endlessly, your shivering and flushed, not to mention you decided to stay out for forty eight hours probably making your sickness worse."

Wanda began to look worried, letting him go. "That doesn't sound very fine Pietro."

"I'll get better, I always do. You'll see." Pietro said, before going to run out. "Woah." He mumbled as he was hit with vertigo and almost fell to the floor if Clint didn't throw his arm to catch him.

"Like I said." Wanda sighed, now even more worried, as she helped Clint lay Pietro on the couch. "Not fine."

Pietro blinked attempting to make the world stop spinning so fast. "Just give me a second, and I'll be back to normal."

"No." Wanda said. "You're going to the doctors. Now."

Pietro's eyes widened and he went to speed out of the room, but was lifted two feet in the air by his sisters magic. "Wanda put me down."

"No. You are going." She turned to Clint, still holding Pietro in the air. "Will you drive us please?"

Clint smiled. "It will be my pleasure to get this quick little brat healthy again."

They drove to the doctors, Wanda holding Pietro to the seat with her magic so he couldn't run off.

Pietro whined and fought the entire time making Clint smirk and Wanda look worried. "You're going to get worse if you don't quit."

They arrived at the Doctor's office and stepped out of the car. Wanda kept Pietro in the air as it was easier than fighting his super speed.

"Come on Wanda! I'm okay. Really."

"So you keep saying." Wanda replied, not even looking at him. "Yet somehow I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Besides, I'm the older brother so you have to put me down."

Wanda smirked. "Sorry can't hear you up there."

"I am literally only two feet in the air." Pietro crossed his arms.

"What was that?" The wind is so strong, I can't hear you."

"There is no wind!"

Clint laughed. "As much as I enjoy watching you two banter, we should really head inside before we're late."

The wait was as awkward as one would expect with three Avengers, one floating in the air by another's magic, sitting in a waiting room. Clint was used to this by now, but Wanda and Pietro weren't and they both looked sheepishly at the floor.

After fifteen minutes of painfully awkward waiting, the nurse called them back. They entered a room with a scale, a chair, and a large ruler on the wall. The room had many bins of medical equipment, and the walls were a soft yellow, with white tile flooring.

"Can you put him down so I can check his height and weight?" The nurse asked. Wanda nodded and set him down.

Pietro, immediately taking off, only to slam into the door his sister closed at the last second with her powers. He fell to the floor, sprawled on his back. "Ow." He mumbled.

Wanda walked over to him, helping him up. "Will you behave now?" She asked. Pietro nodded and let the nurse take his height, weight, and blood pressure.

They were then led to another room where they waited for the doctor. Pietro practically vibrated on the examination table, from nervousness.

The doctor entered five minutes later. "So Pee-tro Max-ee-moff." He butchered horribly making the occupants cringe. "What seems to be the problem?"

Pietro ignored the man, looking at the art on the walls, so clint stepped in. "He has been coughing, running a fever, and earlier today he nearly fainted on us."

"I did not nearly faint." Pietro mumbled but was ignored.

The doctor nodded and began his check up. "It seems to be a simple case of the flu." The doctor said once he finished.

"The flu?" The twins asked nervously, in Sokovia the flu was a much more deadly virus as they didn't have many modern medicines.

"Yes, but don't worry. I can give you some medicine that will fix you right up." He said as he wrote out a prescription, then sent them off.

"See that wasn't so bad." Wanda said.

"You're right." Pietro mumbled. "It was worse."

Clint laughed. "I swear, you kids will be the death of me."


End file.
